Heir
by foxeran
Summary: [Abandoned]


The storm rages fiercely. The whole sky turns black as the sea below mirrors it in perfection. Glowing clouds float angrily across the skies, struggling to get a hold of themselves while quick flashes of lightning sear across the demonic sky, against a dark background. And all the while, the raging sea is on fire, burning in its own wetness, a mirror image.

"You're angry," says Razana Rolcana calmly. Sothrin Solothair looks at her angrily.

In his accented voice, he hisses, "I'm on fire. Of course I'm angry, after what that idiot of a Gydrin Gornion did to me! He thinks he's all that, did you know? Just because he's the heir of Godric Gryffindor. Yeah, so what? Who cares? We don't! You're the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, I'm the heir of Salazar Slytherin, and Hael Heflep is the heir of Helga Hufflepuff!"

Razana beckons to Sothrin. He comes to her. She kisses him. "Don't let him get to you Sothrin. I know what it's like for you, but you have to keep your own. You know I love you. As soon as this whole thing is over, we can go and get married. You're nineteen, I'm eighteen, and we can both support ourselves. Don't worry."

Sothrin seethes, but calms at her soothing words. "Razana, you and I, we'll be great. The best. We'll always be remembered as someone other than just the heirs of the Founding Four of Hogwarts. You'll see."

The two smile, each not fully knowing their great power.

* * *

Professor Binns droned on and on about the heirs of the Founding Four, and if any had been paying attention, they would have found it quite interesting. Rather like mythology was how it sounded, but Professor Binns had a knack for being able to turn even the most interesting thing into a sleepfest.

That was the way the class had been going for the sixth years all day, Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws alike.

But the funny thing was that everyone was buzzed up as soon as they got out of the class. Four students had been hospitalized in a fight that day. The professors just rolled their eyes and did their duty, cleaning up the area and deducting house points.

All four students were male sixth years, from Slytherin and Gryffindor respectively.

Those four students were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley.

They had been fighting about respect, and each had respectively gotten twenty house points deducted. Slytherins weren't that mad at all, because they could easily get it back, but many Gryffindors were seething.

Of course, they didn't blame it on Harry or Ron, but Malfoy and Zabini.

Malfoy, with his white blonde hair, pale skin, contrasting gray eyes, and sneering, searing remarks. Zabini, with his olive colored eyes, tanned skin, dark hair, and his insults that would turn out to be quite deleterious. And both, in all their beauty, were cruel. A cruel trick of Lady Fate herself.

It started that morning, right at the end of breakfast, Malfoy had strutted over with Zabini. He actually wasn't planning on insulting anyone that day, he had good news from home, but he had been provoked.

"Granger, Weasley, you're to report to the Prefects' meeting thirty minutes time beforehand," he said, almost tiredly.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" asked Harry. He was trying to control his emotions, controlling his instant spurt of anger towards Malfoy being the reminder that Dumbledore thought he couldn't handle being a Prefect. Harry sounded even more tired than Malfoy.

"Ooh, it looks like you've hit a nerve with Potter, Draco!" Blaise smirked delightedly.

"Still sore about that, are we? Still crying because you _can't_ go crying home to Mummy and Dad?" asked Draco ruthlessly.

Ron's temper flared at that point. "Malfoy, it isn't like _you_ can go crying home to your Death Eater daddy, can you?" Gasps and murmurs ran throughout the table.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "At least my father isn't a disgrace to the wizarding name, like yours Weasley," he retorted angrily.

Blaise leaned over and whispered something into Malfoy's ear. Draco smirked and nodded.

Hermione looked him, seething. "Now that you can't think of any insults yourself, you get your little lackey to do it for you? And where are your little bodyguards?" she questioned.

Malfoy didn't answer. He simply turned around and walked off, Blaise whispering to him the whole time. They both had cunning looks upon their faces.

Ron looked livid. "Oy! You just can't turn your back on us like that! _Furnunculus_!"

The spell was about to hit Malfoy at lightning speed. But nothing seemed to be happening. As people watched, a purple shield with yellow flashes in it flickered up, easily deflecting the curse. And Malfoy hadn't even turned around.

Without even facing them, Draco replied in cold fury, "Weasel, you should learn to figure out when you're wrong, because that's what happens most of the time. I _can_ turn my back on you like that, and I _will_."

As a parting gift, Zabini turned around and shot a spell at Ron, but his aim was slightly off, so it hit harry, who was slightly unprepared. Harry reacted well and shouted, "_Protego!"_ He then sent a Jelly-Legs Jinx at both Blaise and Draco in quick succession.

Draco whipped around, pointed his wand at the speeding jinxes and yelled, _"Impedimenta Devotio!"_ The two spells slowed down and the two Slytherins easily dodged them.

Ron muttered, "This may be the Slytherins' turf, fighting with spells and curses. But why don't we see how good they are with their fists?" Harry nodded at the good suggestion.

The two attacked the Slytherins who held their own quite well, and were actually turning out on top of Harry and Ron.

Blaise turned to Draco, muttering, "Merlin! They never stop do they? And here I was, hoping to actually get to class on time today."

Draco laughed, easily avoiding Harry's predictable punches. "Zabini, when are we ever at class on time? It's part of the job requirement!"

Blaise looked innocent. He feinted a punch then swung at Ron in the stomach. "What job description?" he asked innocently.

"Obviously, Blaise. It's part of being Slytherin. You know, I think these two buggers here are near finished!" he told Blaise triumphantly.

Ron and Harry were bruised and battered, tired near to death. They both were wholeheartedly agreeing that they wouldn't do it ever again. The two hadn't known how excellent at fighting the two Slytherins had gotten over the summer time.

Blaise and Draco dusted off their robes, leaving the Great Hall a few seconds after the late bell chimed loudly. The four had only started fighting after everyone had been leaving the Great Hall, coincidentally after the teachers left.

"So, old chap! What exactly were we doing in History of Magic?" asked Blaise interestedly. He had found that Draco had a talent for keeping an ear on professor Binns, almost recording the information in his mind, and sorting through it later to find the real, important information. He did this all while dozing off, keeping his eyes open, but blinking.

"Ah, the joy of being able to multitask as I do!" laughed Draco. "Binns was talking about doing something today more about the heirs of the Founding Four. It was odd really. But, I guess since we just did the Founding Four in depth, we would be studying their children and stuff like that."

"Hmm, I wonder if the children were spoiled brats like us?" Blaise joked.

"Well actually," said Draco, "I don't think it was always their children who were their heirs. Because often times, I think it was just someone that really lived up to the qualities. But some of the heirs did have the actual blood in their veins, and those were the ones that became truly great."

Blaise looked amazed. "Draco, you really _do_ pay attention!"

Draco shrugged. "I guess so. Whatever. If we're lucky, Binns won't remember our names and we can slip in before he notices!"

Blaise smiled at the thought, and the two progressed to their class. Which left Harry and Ron on the floor.

Harry turned to Ron. "Mate, why did we do that? Malfoy wasn't even provoking us more than he usually does. Why?"

Ron looked at Harry. "You know what? You're absolutely right! But it was something, there was something egging me on, my anger just kept rising. It was almost as if I was having an internal battle, and my calm part lost."

"That's almost exactly how I felt! Just talking to him made me feel angry, and it was as if I didn't know what to do except attack him, as if that were my whole life's purpose. It felt so odd…" Harry trailed off.

"We'd better get to Divination," suggested Ron. "Hermione's already left for Arithmancy, so she can't help us. Madam Pomfrey will blow a fuse if she sees us, we'll have to wait until lunch or something and get Hermione to heal us."

Harry nodded, and the two slowly climbed the numerous steps to the Divination class.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own, so do not sue, don't waste your time, instead review!

I liked it, and it was longer than I usually give on my first chapters! I know it was't that great yet, butI kinda liked it! Tell me what you think of it, if there were any mistakes or anything. Harry and Ron might have seemed slightly OOC at first but it was explained at the end, you see.

Next chapter: Howdid all four boys get hospitalized? What are Sothrin and Razana doing? And how do the heirs tie into anything?

review, and please tell me what you think!


End file.
